The Finnish Bride
by Lego Dinasaur
Summary: Switzerland reads a bedtime story to his sick little sister, but with his own little twist. The Princess Bride, SuFin style! Sweden x Finland Berwald x Tino Human names used
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, sunny day outside. The sun shone in through a window, lighting up the room. The lamp, which was off, was the plain and cheap kind. It was on a small table beside the bed. On the opposite side of the room stood a bookshelf, filled with colourful books with interesting titles, occasionally in another language. There wasn't much else in the room besides a small wardrobe and an old rocking chair. Nothing made a sound except for the occasional stirrings of a lump lying on the bed.

A small, weak cough interrupted the silence and echoed through the small bedroom of the quiet, timid blonde known as Lillie. The small girl cleared her throat and gave another quiet cough as her head pounded with the headache she had been trying to ignore for the past half hour. Her cold had completely ruined all the plans she had made for the day. Lillie quietly scolded herself. She should have listened to big brother when he told her it was cold outside. Instead, she had ignored him and caught a cold as a result. A knock on the door brought Lillie away from her thoughts. She peeped her head out from under her bed covers and lifted her green eyes in time to see another pair of green eyes that belonged to another blonde just a little older than herself. Lillie let out a happy gasp and wiggled out of her cocoon of blankets until she was sitting upright.

"Big Bruder?" she asked, wondering why Vash had come to her room. Vash nodded as he entered the small room and pulled the rocking chair over to the side of her bed. He sat down and leaned towards her, placing a careful hand on her warm forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, frowning when he noticed her temperature had gone up slightly. Lillie gave a weak smile.

"Not too good, big Bruder." She said. She covered her mouth with a delicate hand and let out a few small coughs.

"It's better to cough into your arm." He advised, his voice wavering slightly. He didn't like seeing his sister like this. She seemed so... small.

"Do you need anything? Would you like me to get you more medicine?" He offered. Lillie looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"No thank you Bruder, I already had some cough medicine." She said, looking away timidly. Vash nodded and stood up from the rocking chair.

"Well, let me know if there is anything I can do" he said, turning to leave. Lillie felt her heart sink. She didn't want him to leave just yet!

"Wait!" she called loudly, irritating her throat. Vash stopped and turned around.

"A-Actually there is..." she sneezed into a Kleenex before continuing. "Could you read me a story before you go?" she asked shyly, feeling slightly selfish for keeping her brother from doing the things he needed to do. A tiny smile appeared on Vash's face as he nodded.

"Sure, anything particular you would like to hear?" He asked as he walked over to her bookshelf. He looked over all of the titles, trying to find one he recognized. Lillie thought about it for a moment, but only a moment.

"Pick something about true love, big Bruder! True love and adventure." She added. Vash nodded to himself as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. He scanned through the titles until a certain book caught his eye. He smiled slightly, remembering all of the times his parents had read it to him before they...

Before they...

He shook his head, forcing his mind to not finish that sentence, all traces of a smile gone. He pulled the book out of the shelf and brought it over to the bedside as Lillie watched him.

"What's the book called?" she asked curiously, trying to get a good look at the cover. It was an old book with a faded blue cover. Lillie squinted her eyes, trying to read the silver letters that formed the book's title.

"The book is called..." Vash trailed off as he opened the book to the first page. He blinked, unsure if he was actually seeing what he thought he saw. The pages, wrinkled up and water damaged, had a strange yellowy colour to them. The writing, once printed so carefully onto the pages, was now washed away. The entire book had been water damaged! His hands started to shake as he wondered how such a thing could happen. But of course it wasn't a huge mystery. After all, he had lent the book to Gilbert a long while back. Lillie looked at Vash with her worried green eyes.

"Is something wrong big Bruder?" she asked, concerned. Vash nodded quickly, not wanting to alarm his sister. He would just... tell the story from his memory and fill in the parts he didn't remember with something better. He gave a small smile, liking this idea.

"No, nothing's wrong." He said, leaning forward to give her head a little pat. Her hair was soft, but he took more notice of the warmth he felt. He would have to get her something for her fever later. He took his hand back and gently held the water damaged book with both of his hands. "The story is called..." He paused for a second, giving it some thought, "The... Finnish Bride." He announced proudly, thinking his idea was quite original. Lillie stared at him with a slightly puzzled look in her eyes.

"The Finnish Bride?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion. Vash nodded, keeping a serious look on his face.

"Yes. As in the Bride is from Finland." He explained. Lillie paused, thinking the concept over in her head before giving Vash a nod, signalling him to start reading. Vash, now comfortable in his chair, cleared his throat and began to 'read' the story...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here we go! First chapter up!  
>The main Characters are Sweden and Finland, but I just HAD to use Switzerland and Liechtenstein for this part!<br>I'm not sure if Liechtenstein has an official name or not... So if I'm using an incorrect name for her, please let me know so I can correct this?  
>SuFin is my favourite pairing so I'm happy I'm finally making a story for them!<br>~Lily  
>P.S. I don't usually write in this style, but I like using it... so if I could get some feedback that would be great! ^^;<strong>

**EDIT: I haven't worked on this story in such a long time! D: I'm so sorry! I'm going to quickly edit the pre-existing chapters, then I should be back to updating! (Hopefully!) **

**No promises on the update speed, though. Hahah... I should be working on a big project right now! Whoops**


	2. Chapter 2

"Once upon a time, there was a young man named..." Vash paused, trying to remember the name of the boy from the story. Or was it a girl...? He sighed, deciding it was best to just leave it as a boy. Lillie would realize he wasn't actually reading if he went back and changed it. Lillie opened her mouth to quietly ask why he had stopped, but a tiny cough came out rather than words. Vash sighed and tried again from the beginning.

"Once upon a time, there was a young man named Tino who lived happily on a small farm in the beautiful land of..." Vash slowed down his sentence to think of a good name. After a moment, he smiled and continued. "In the beautiful land of Hetalopia!" He said proudly.

"Tino's favourite pastimes were riding his horse and picking wildflowers in a nearby meadow. Oh, and of course bossing around the farm boy that worked there. His name was Berwald, but Tino never called him that."

Lillie hung onto every word, her wide eyes anxious to hear more. "What did Tino call Berwald, big bruder?" she asked quietly. Vash smiled and replied, lifting his eyes from the book.

"He called him Su-san." He smiled at Lillie before re-gluing his eyes to the book. "Berwald was a bit intimidating, and although Tino loved to boss him around, he couldn't help being slightly afraid of Berwald..."

_Tino entered the stables at the side of his house, keeping a firm but gentle hold on his horse's reins as he led it to its stall. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, inhaling the familiar scent of horses and hay. When he opened them again, he stumbled backwards. A few meters away, Berwald was sweeping up the concrete floor. He was focused on his task, and didn't pay much mind to Tino, but he knew he was there. Berwald glare was focused on the pile of dust he has gathered, as if he could simply scare the dust into cleaning itself up. Tino shuddered, backing away from the man. Although a part of him wanted to run away, the other part of him was telling him to stay, to say something to him. He stopped and called out to him nervously._

"_Su-san!" Tino called out, realizing only after that he didn't really have anything to say to him. Berwald looked up from his work and put down his broom. He walked over to Tino as the smaller blonde tried to think of something to say. Berwald stopped in front of Tino and looked at him with a questioning (And scary!) look. Tino gave a small nervous laugh, feeling once again intimidated by the other man._

"_Su-san, I want you to groom my horse after you're done sweeping. Then polish the saddle when you're finished that." He said, trying to sound demanding. To Tino's surprise and fright, the larger man's mouth twitched upwards into what could have been a smile._

"_As y'ou w'sh"_

Vash looked up from the book to see if Lillie was still paying attention. "' As you wish' was all he ever said to him."

_Tino came down the small path towards the field where Berwald was planting corn seeds, and set down two large pails at his feet. He glanced at Berwald shyly as if it were his first time speaking to him, then quickly looked away. "Su-san, fill these with water." He commanded, but then softly added "Please"_

_Berwald stepped forward, just mere inches away from Tino's pink-tinted face. He bent down and lifted up the two pails._

"_As y'ou w'sh." He said softly._

_But that was all he said._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah short chapter xD I've mainly been writing this during math class so this way it updates faster xD (Yes my teacher knows I write fanfics during class. Seriously, all I do in math is just knit and write fanfics :| )_

_Anywaysssssss... Hope you like it so far~! _


	3. Chapter 3

"Tino was amazed to discover that when Berwald said 'As you wish', it really meant 'I love you.' And even more amazing was the day Tino realized that he truly loved him back." Vash said, glancing down at Lillie. Lillie smiled and sighed dreamily, visualizing the story in her fevered head.

_Tino was standing in his small kitchen by a pot of boiling water. He heard someone come in and looked over to see Berwald setting some large bags down by the door. Just as he was turning to leave, Tino's eyes quickly darted around the kitchen, looking for something to keep Berwald from leaving. "Su-san!" he called out, making the large man stop in his tracks. He turned and faced Tino with his seemingly cold stare, causing the smaller man to shudder. Tino swallowed and glanced up, pointing timidly to a pitcher just above his head. "Fetch me that pitcher" He said quietly. Berwald slowly walked over, a knowing glint in his eyes. He reached up and grasped the pitcher, bringing it down, and placing it in Tino's small hands._

"_As y'ou w'sh" He said softly, not moving away. Tino blushed, his face turning redder than he would have thought possible._

_As time passed, the two found that they had become helplessly in love with each other. They were sitting in the apple orchard one afternoon, looking into each other's eyes, when Berwald slowly leaned in. Tino timidly lifted his head to meet Berwald's lips, and became lost in that one perfect moment._

"Wait big Bruder!" Lillie cried. Vash paused his reading and looked up in time to see Lillie let out a few weak coughs. She coughed one last time before looking up at Vash curiously. "I don't understand... I thought this story was supposed to be exciting. Where's the conflict?"

Vash gave her an amused smile. "Just wait, the story is just beginning." He said. Lillie, satisfied with this answer, settled back down in her blankets and waited patiently for her brother to continue.

_"Now where was I...?" Vash scanned the page until he found where he had left off. He cleared his throat and again started to read. "Berwald had no money for marriage, so one day he packed his few possessions and left the farm to seek fortune across the sea. Tino was left at the farm, patiently waiting for his love to return to him."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Short chapter... haven't had much time to work on this. Fun fact: I Handed in the first chapter of this story, and my other story 'Kiss with a fist' in for an English assignment I had to do xD I'm happy~! The teacher gave me a perfect mark on both of them. Even though he was a tad bit creeped out by the guyxguy in them. (I think I might be turning him into a yaoi fan xD He said he'd let me write this during class if I allowed him to read it.)_**

**_If any Crate members happen to be reading this... Love you guys~! (So excited that we have over 100 members now!)_**

**_Anyways... I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
>~Lily<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tino stood in front of Berwald, clinging tightly to him, not willing to let him go for anything. "What if I never see you again?" he asked sorrowfully. Berwald's lip twitched upwards as he reached an arm out and patted Tino on the head. The smaller man sniffled and looked up with his big, saddened eyes."What if something happens to you?" he asked sadly, sniffling as a small tear ran down his cheek. Berwald held Tino close, wishing he could stay here with him. But if they wanted to get married, which Berwald desperately wanted, they would have to part ways for a while._

_"L'sten." he said softly. " I'll alw'ys c'ome for y'ou."_

"Unfortunately, Berwald didn't reach his destination. His ship was viciously attacked by aliens, and everyone knew that aliens never left any survivors. When Tino got the news that Berwald was slaughtered..."

"Poor Tino..." Lillie said sadly, pulling her blankets up to her chin.

"...He went into his room and locked the door. For days he didn't sleep, eat, and he refused to speak to anyone" Vash continued.

_Tino sat in his room, staring blankly at the ceiling. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he had done. "I will_ never _love again." He promised himself._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah... VERY short... I've been making them shorter so that I can update faster. I'm uncertain of whether I should keep doing this, or make the chapters longer... What would you guys like? Longer or shorter?**_

_**~Lily**_


	5. Chapter 5

Vash looked up from the book and glanced at Lillie, who was rubbing his red nose and sniffing, but not from the cold this time. He went back to reading after passing her a kleenex.

"Four years later, the main square of Hetalopia was filled up like never before to hear the announcement of the great , Prince Mathias's bride-to-be..."

_Prince Mathias stood proudly on a balcony overlooking the town square, which was filled with his subjects. He threw out his arms, and addressed them in a loud, booming voice. _

"_My people! In a month our Kingdom will have its 500th anniversary. On that day, I will marry someone who was once a mere commoner just like yourselves. But perhaps you will not find them common now. Would you like to meet them?"_

_"Yes!" The crowd cried out in union._

"_My people, I present to you my bride-to-be... Tino!" Prince Mathias announced proudly, motioning towards the two large doors that slowly opened to reveal a sight that made most of the crowd gasp in surprise. Behind the doors stood a very humiliated Tino, wearing a beautiful blue dress and tiara to complete the look. He took a deep breath before walking out of the safety of the doorway, and into the crowd where the people could get a better look at him. His face red with humiliation, he glared up at Prince Mathias as the people began to bow down to him respectfully._

* * *

><p><em>Tino rode his horse through a small forest, which was about a couple hour's ride away from the castle. He slowed the animal to a halt when he saw three strange men standing by the river. One was an elegant looking french man with flowing blonde hair down to his chin, which was slightly covered by a stubble. The second man was a cheerful looking Spaniard with messy brown hair, and the last was a strange looking albino man with eyes as dark as rubies.<em>

_The blonde stepped forward and bowed graciously to Tino. "Good day to you my fair princess," He said. His voice was gentle, and held a french accent. He stood back up and took a step forward. "We are but three poor, lost travellers in need of some assistance."_

_The albino man snickered, but was quickly shushed by the Spaniard. The french man shot a glare at them before turning back to Tino, giving him a charming smile. "Would you happen to know of a nearby village?" he asked in a hopeful tone. Tino shook his head and replied honestly._

_"I'm sorry, but there isn't a town for miles" He said. The trio exchanged a smug look just as the french man walked forward. _

"_Then I have one more question for you..." he said, taking something out of his pocket. Tino didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. The french man quickly covered Tino's nose and mouth with an old, strange smelling cloth. "Does this smell like chloroform to you?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I've been pretty busy lately, so it's been hard to update. Actually, I finished writing this chapter a while ago. Only problem: I had no clue who to make the Prince. I ended up making it Denmark (I almost ended up making it Iceland o.O )_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it!~_**

**_~Lily_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Antonio watched as Gilbert stuck an odd looking envelope in Tino's horse's saddle. The Spaniard approached him and leaned over to watch what he was doing. "What are you doing, _mi amigo_?" he asked curiously. _

_"I'm going to send this horse back to the castle with a letter from the Prince of Mediterrania."__ Gilbert replied. _

"_Oh! You got a letter from him__?" Antonio asked " Oh... and what's Mediterania?" _

_Gilbert gave a loud, obnoxious laugh "The letter isn't actually from the prince! The awesome me was able to forge it!" he slapped the horse's side, causing the horse to rear up on it's hind legs before running off in the direction of the castle. Gilbert turned to Antonio with a grin "Mediterania is a kingdom across the sea. For years the kingdoms of Hetalopia and Mediterania have despised each other, blah blah, you get the point right?" _

_Antonio nodded, then gave Gilbert a confused look. "So why are we sending the prince of Hetalopia a letter signed by the prince of Mediterania if it's really just from us?" he asked. Gilbert opened his mouth to explain, but Francis walked up to him and put a hand on Antonio's shoulder and silanced Gilbert with a look. _

"_Once__ the horse reaches the castle, the letter will make the prince suspect the Mediteranians have kidnapped his bride. In a desperate search, he will find the body of his loved one on Mediteranian land. And in an attempt to avenge his love's death, he will start a war." Francis explained, finishing with a dramatic sigh. "Isn't it so romantically tragic?" He closed his eyes, waiting for one of them to agree. After several seconds of silence he opened his eyes to see the two of them walking towards the boat. "Hey, were you even listening to me?" he shouted after them._

_Gilbert stopped and turned around, frowning. "Yes I was listening…you never mentioned anything about killing in the job description. Look at this boy! He's innocent! Killing the innocent is not awesome!" he shouted, pointing at Tino who was now being carried by the Spaniard. Antonio had stopped walking as well and looked down at Tino's peaceful sleeping face, not wishing to kill such an innocent looking person._

_Francis waved his hand, as if to dismiss the words. _"Oui, _I agree it is a shame to kill such a sweet looking boy, but I have hired you to help me start a war, not to sit around and chit chat about silly morals. We've already started the job, now let's finish it!"_

_The trio walked in silence for a bit, before Antonio finally spoke up. "I have to agree with Gil, this just isn't right."_

_Francis sighed. They had finally gotten to the boat, gently rocking on the waves as they knocked against it. "What happens to him is not your concern, _mon ami_! Remember why you need this job. I doubt you want to go back to selling tomatoes on the streets for a living. And you Gilbert! When I found you, you were sitting in a gutter, drunk off your ass!" Francis shouted, his set his gaze set on the albino. He looked between the two not waiting for an answer and got onto the boat. Antonio and Gilbert glanced at each other nervously and followed him onto the boat. Antonio put Tino down beside a tomato crate before going back over to Gilbert._

"_Ah, that __Francis sure can make a fuss." he said, taking a sat atop a barrel._

"_Fuss, fuss…I think he just likes to look down on us." Gilbert replied._

_Antonio chuckled. "He probably means us no harm."_

"_Still_,_ sometimes I just want to chop off his arm.__"_

_Antonio grinned and started to prepare the sails. " _Mi amigo,_You have the gift of rhyme."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Some of the time." Gilbert laughed, and got up to help the Spaniard with the ropes._

"_I'm getting a headache from all this rhyming!__" Francis complained. _

"_Gil__, are there any rocks up ahead?" Antonio asked glancing up to him. _

_Gilbert smiled. "If there are…we'll all be dead!"_

"_No more rhymes. I mean it!" Francis groaned. "Someone as gorgeous as I shouldn't have to deal with migraines."_

"_Advil for your pains?__"_

"_Gilbert, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!__"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yay~! Another chapter! So happy I got it done fast! My teachers let me write in class, so I usually can update faster when I'm in school!_**

**_I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up soon! I hope I'm not being too OOC with the characters... and also, if I got any translations wrong, It's because when I was typing this up in school I had no internet so I couldn't use a translator, so I just did things from my own memory. (Translator isn't working right now either sadly. Well for me at least...) If you see any errors, let me know so I can correct it!_**

**_~Lily_**


	7. Chapter 7

"_We should reach the cliffs by dawn." Francis announced. He looked over at Antonio, who was sitting near the back of the boat. Every once in a while, he would look out into the ocean and crane his neck, as if he was looking at something far off in the distance. "Antonio, why do you keep doing that?" he asked. Antonio looked up and motioned for Francis to come over._

"_I think we are being followed."__ Antonio said, pointing off into the distance. Francis squinted his eyes and tried to follow where he was pointing, but he couldn't see anything. He sighed and shook his head, putting a hand on Antonio's shoulder._

_"The night air is getting to you, _mon ami._ " He said. "I see no one for hundreds of miles. Even the thought of someone following us is just inconceivable!" with a hair flip, Francis turned around and walked back to where he had been before. _

_Tino, who was now awake, glared up at his captors from his spot beside the tomato crate. " The prince will see you hanged for this!" He shouted._

"_I would be worrying more about your own neck, your highness after all-Antonio, stop doing that already!"_

"_You sure no one is following us?" Antonio asked, not taking his eyes off the ocean. _

_"_Non! _Impossible_!_ No one in Hetalopia knows of our plan. But…out of curiosity…why do you ask, _mon ami_?" Francis asked, trying to hide his worried look._

Antonio shrugged. "_Well, I looked and that thing I told you about before is getting closer."_

_Francis sighed. "It's probably just some fisherman, do not worry about it."_

_Gilbert snapped his head up, just waking up from a long nap. "Huh? What's going on?" he looked around just in time to see Tino jump off the boat and into the water below. Antonio and Francis ran to the side to see him swimming away. _

_Francis turned around and looked at Gilbert. "Go after him!" he ordered. Gilbert gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

_"Why can't you make Antonio do it? The awesome me shouldn't have to get wet!"__ He replied. Francis looked at Gilbert with a hard stare. _

"_His awesomeness better get his beautiful buns in the water before I throw him in!" Francis started walking towards him in a threatening manner. Gilbert gulped and raised his arms up in the air like someone would when surrendering. _

"_Wait! Wait! Please don't!" he shouted, waving his hands in front of him. _

"_Oh? And why shouldn't I?" Francis asked, coming to a stop. Gilbert shifted a bit, feeling nervous and embarrassed._

"_I-I can't swim, alright? I can only do doggie-style!" he shouted. He looked up when he heard Francis and Antonio burst out laughing. His face turned pink and he crossed his arms. "What the hell is so funny? I can't swim, so what!" the laughing continued. _

"_Ah, _mi amigo_, I think you mean 'doggie-_paddle_' no?" Antonio chuckled. Francis tried to calm himself, wiping a tear from his eye. Remembering the task at hand, he quickly rushed over to the side of the boat. He sighed in relief, noticing Tino hadn't gotten very far. _

_The three watched as Tino suddenly stopped swimming. His fearful gaze was locked on something approaching him. Gilbert's horrified eyes widened as a shriek pierced the air, the sound echoing off the waves._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _*cough*good to know Gilbert*cough* er... yeah I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :3 But...sadly updates might take a while. At least until I finish up 3 essays... **

**Well hope you guys laughed as much as I did!**

**~Lily**


End file.
